When The Skye Is Blue
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Skye can't sleep. Too many things are going through her mind. Too many tears are on her face. Ward can't sleep. He goes to get a drink and sees her. What will happen from there? Skyeward.


When The Skye Is Blue

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and while I would love too, I have no idea how to make a TV show. Author's Note: I know you guys are waiting for my sequel to Do You See What I See?, but this idea came to me, and it won't go away. The sequel should be out sometime soon. This is a total Skyeward comfort fic. Most likely set after the events of The Girl In The Flower Dress. But, I like to think that this can fit anywhere. I don't know. Maybe. Anyways, enjoy. This also has nothing to do with Do You See What I See? although you could look at it like a prequel, sorta.**_

Skye was alone. Skye was always alone. She lived in a van. Nobody cared who she was.

Until she met them.

A.C., May, FitzSimmons, and _him_.

Agent Grant Ward.

As soon as Skye saw him she hated him. He was the embodiment of everything she was set against. That's why she hates herself.

How could it happen?

Skye never felt alone when she was alone. Why did she feel so alone now?

She had a team.

Well, sorta.

She was betraying them.

Well, sorta.

She knew one thing.

Well, sorta.

She fell in love with him.

Well, sorta.

Not the him that he liked to project. The real him.

Agent Grant Ward.

He was the reason that Skye was lying on a chair in the main area and trying to get some sleep, but the tears in her eyes were stopping her.

She had a room.

It seemed too good for her now.

He had a room almost the same.

She was worse than him.

Well, sorta.

Skye wished that she could make it up to him. To all of them.

Skye was alone.

* * *

Agent Ward awoke in the middle of the night. He needed a drink of water. He headed out to the main area. He saw something move on a seat. He got prepared to fight. He heard a light groan. It sounded familiar. Skye.

"Skye?" He asked. He saw the figure jump.

"Ward? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting a drink. What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep."

"On a chair?" Ward asked confused.

"I don't deserve to be here." She said.

"Skye. Look, you made a mistake."

"_Many _mistakes."

"Skye, are you crying."

"N-n-n-no." She said, trying to blink tears away.

"What happened?"

"I'm awful." She said.

"No you aren't." Ward said.

"Yes I am."

"Skye, you can't put yourself down like this, it's not good for you." Ward said.

"Grant."

"Skye."

"You don't even know who I am."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And you are Agent Skye of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm not an agent yet."

"You will be."

"I don't deserve it."

"Why?" Ward asked.

"Because I'm lying."

"To who?"

"Everybody."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. do?" Ward asked.

"Protect."

"And lie. You fit in more than you know." Ward said.

"Ward." Skye started.

"Yeah?"

"Um, nothing. I'm good." Skye finished awkwardly.

"Okay then. You just go to bed now." Ward ordered.

"Thanks." Skye said. Ward got his drink and headed into his room.

* * *

Skye was alone. Skye was always alone.

Or so she thought.

After that talk with Ward she noticed everybody talking to her and about her more often. Whether Ward did that or she just started noticing, she couldn't tell.

Skye had a team.

Well, sorta.

They were a family.

Well, sorta.

Skye was still in love with Ward, and judging by his looks, he returned the favor.

She lived in a van. Now she practically lives on a plane, that's called a bus. Weird.

Nobody cared who she was.

Because the person she was now was good enough for them.

Skye took a while, but finally built up courage to talk to him about her feelings.

After saying that she liked him, no words were said for two minutes. Their makeout session was too passionate.

They probably shouldn't have done it in front of FitzSimmons' camera, though.

Skye was alone...

...No more.

_**So, did you like it. It's a little different than my normal fare, but I think that I did it well enough. The sequel to Do You See What I See is coming soon. Anyway, please review and tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and what I did. This is DeweyFinn21, signing off.**_


End file.
